Immense et rouge
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Harry Potter est mort en même temps que Voldemort. Draco reste seul avec ses fantômes.


**Titre** : Immense et Rouge

**Disclamer** : J.K. Rowling et Prévert avec_ Immense et Rouge_ tiré de Paroles

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : Drame

**Note de l'auteur** : Et encore une fois je reviens avec un tout petit, petit OS, mais Prévert m'inspire des OS pas très long, mais triste... Bonne lecture tout de même!

* * *

_Immense et rouge_

_Au-dessus du Grand Palais_

_Le soleil d'hiver apparaît_

_Et disparaît_

_Comme lui mon cœur va disparaître_

_Et tout mon sang va s'en aller_

_S'en aller à ta recherche_

_Mon amour_

_Ma beauté_

_Et te trouver_

_Là où tu es_

Mon amour, tu me manques tant. Deux mois ont passé depuis la mort de Voldemort et la tienne par ce fait. La vie est injuste, on t'arrache de la mienne pour sauver l'Humanité, mais qui me sauve maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui m'oblige à tenir, à continuer ?

Tu étais ma lumière, je suis plongé à présent dans l'obscurité. Le soleil n'est qu'un faible astre par rapport à toi.

Tu me manques, notre appartement me paraît bien vide en ce moment, notre havre que tu aimais surnommer notre « Grand Palais », ce petit endroit rien qu'à nous, où nous étions si bien ensemble.

Personne n'a jamais été tenu au courant pour nous, pour te protéger, mais aussi pour me protéger, empêcher que Voldemort ne s'en prenne à moi…

Cela n'aura servit à rien, tu es mort et il m'a blessé en t'arrachant de mes bras.

Tu me manque tellement mon héros.

Tout le monde t'as déjà oublié, je suis le seul qui pense encore à toi, je n'arrive pas à oublier, et je ne le veux pas.

Mais je ne vis plus vraiment amour, c'est mon corps qui survit. Tu étais mon oxygène, ma drogue. J'en ai maigri de te perdre, ma beauté et ma jeunesse sont aussi partie avec toi, mes cheveux et mes yeux sont ternes, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, mais je m'en fiche.

J'étais beau pour toi, je riais pour toi, je t'aimais et je voulais tout faire pour te garder à jamais avec moi.

Mais je n'ai pas réussi, et maintenant l'impression que je donne est celle d'un homme atteint d'une maladie qui le ronge de l'intérieur, et la vérité est tellement proche, c'est ta mort qui me ronge ainsi. L'appartement sans toi est vide comme la mort, les souvenirs de ton rire ricochant sur ces murs, nos gémissement de plaisir que nous avons pu pousser dans toute la maison, tout cela m'obsède, les fantômes de ces bruits me plantent à chaque fois un nouveau couteau dans le cœur.

Notre chambre est la plus dure à supporter, je n'y ressens que le vide, la mort, le froid, rien à voir avec la chaleur qui y régnait quand tu étais encore là.

Moi, je ne suis plus qu'un mort vivant sans toi.

Au bout de deux mois à essayer de survivre, ma décision est prise.

Je vais te rejoindre mon cœur, la vie sans toi a perdu sa saveur délicieuse.

Le soleil descend de plus en plus, ses rayons colorants la terre d'un magnifique rouge vif. J'ai toujours aimé le soleil, plus que la nuit.

La lumière va s'éteindre, je m'éteindrais avec.

Mes doigts se sont déjà refermé sur le petit pistolet que je me suis acheté.

Son poids dans ma paume me fait paraître étrangement vivant. Ironique non?

Je me place face au miroir pour me voir mourir, voir la vie m'échapper.

Je dois être fou, complètement, mais comprend moi, je n'y arrive pas sans toi, je veux quitter cette enveloppe charnelle, que mon âme aille te rejoindre.

J'approche doucement le canon de ma tempe tout en continuant à me fixer dans ce grand miroir.

Je te vois derrière moi, esprit de lumière, un grand sourire aux lèvres, me disant de m'approcher, de venir te rejoindre. Je relève le chien et mon doigt se crispe sur la détente.

Une dernière inspiration, calme et posée et j'appuie avec la force du désespoir, le bruit assourdissant qui suis me déchire les tympans avant de voir ma boite crânienne exploser.

Je ne sens déjà plus mon corps et j'ai l'impression que mon esprit tombe dans un puits sans fond, allant retrouver l'homme de ma vie.

Deux amants morts par la folie d'un homme et d'un peuple ayant posé sur les épaules d'un môme tous les malheurs du monde.

* * *

Des fois je me dis que je suis quand même un peu glauque... J'ai un peu fabulé sur la dernière partie, vu que comme tout le monde, je ne sais pas exactement se qu'il se passe... J'espère que cela vous a plu.


End file.
